medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Predators
Predators is a mission in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. This is the final mission of Operation Market Garden. It is also the level where Tom Chalmers is killed. Character *Frank Keegan (Playable) *Jon McCollum *Tom Chalmers (K.I.A) Overview The mission starts with the Germany military ambushing Keegan's squad when they arrive at Grave. At first enemies attack from the building to the right and later enemies attack from the left building as well. There is little cover at this section, however enemies will on the left building will largely ignore the player and focus on squadmates, allowing them to be picked off easily. There are MG42s on both buildings, which the player should be careful not to get within their line of sight. Directly behind where Keegan starts, there is a Browning Automatic Rifle, which is possible to miss if the player does not turn back at the start. After defending from the ambush Lieutenant McCollum commands Keegan to take Grave before nightfall, while heading to the other side of the town, clearing out enemy forces along the way. The next section contains several German soldiers armed with MP40s and an MG42 on the first floor of the ruined building. Once the Germans have been cleared out, Keegan and his squad will advance to a building only to come across a Tiger Tank, which is then destroyed with by nearby allied soldiers armed with bazookas. The next area is a brickyard overlooked by a building with an MG42, after clearing out the brickyard, a squadmate breaches the door to the building with the MG42, revealing several Waffen SS guarding it. When the player reaches the top of the building, Germans will fire upon them from a nearby building. When all hostiles have been eliminated, Keegan is then required to breach two walls blocking his path and then to fight his way through an ally in order to destroy an AA gun. After the AA gun in destroyed, the squad come under attack by a second Tiger Tank, requiring the player to destroy it this time. Unlike in Requiem the M9A1 Bazooka ammunition does not respawn except for the last one, requiring the player to move from building to building to acquire ammunition to destroy the tank. The first Bazooka is located upstairs in the first building, the second is upstairs in the second building, when moving from the first to second building it is recommended to immediately sprint up the stairs in order to avoid getting shot by Germany infantry, when firing at the tank, remember to take cover and wait for the tank to shoot first before taking your shot at it, in order to avoid being hit by its 88mm cannon. The third building is overlooked by an MG42, kill the operator from the second building as well as nearby infantry before advancing to the third building, the third building does not contain any ammunition for the bazooka so after reaching it, quickly advance to the gate and clear out the enemy infantry guarding the fourth building. Once the fourth building has been cleared out use the bazooka ammunition provided to destroy the Tiger Tank, this bazooka also respawns, which makes it possible to destroy the tank even if you missed the previous two shots (although it is very easy to hit), once the Tiger is destroyed, Keegan will regroup with his squad, seeing that Chalmers was killed by the Tiger Tank, then the mission ends. Weapons *M1 Garand (starting weapon) *Browning Automatic Rifle *Mark II fragmentation grenade *M9A1 Bazooka *MG42 (emplacement) Trivia *Predators is the first level in Medal of Honor: Vanguard where Tiger 1s appear. **The name of the level references this as Tigers are predators. *This is the only level in the game where only American weapons are usable (not counting the MG42). Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Singleplayer Missions